Owner Of The Time
by momon
Summary: Num reino onde o território foi divido em 4, suas leis são cumpridas para que não haja nenhuma morte, pois se não forem, civis irão morrer, e Alfas matarão sem piedade. A história de uma Princesa e um Knight of Prisma. Vidas giram em torno de uma lenda, porém uns acreditam que pode ser real, outros não, e isso será crucial para seu cumprimento. O Tempo escolheu Um dono, para prote
1. Cap01: A morte de meu Pai

**Cap.01: ~ A morte de meu Pai ~**

Era um lindo dia de Sol, o vento refrescava o calor que vinha do Sol, meu pai havia saído em uma missão pela realeza, ele era um Alfa, são soldados do império, que cuidam dos civis.  
O império é dividido em quatro, civis, realeza, soldados, policia, leis foram descumpridas no sul da 1ª parte da divisão dos civis, eu moro na parte central, que fica perto do gigante muto da realeza.  
Estamos em 6496 no ano desse Planeta chamado Saturno, estamos localizados no sistema solar, o 1º planeta com vida, o 2º foi a famosa Terra, que o imperador do reino mais rico de saturno tem desavenças.  
– Erick-kun! - ouvi a voz de minha irmã, Ame, uma bela garota - temos que sair daqui!  
– O que? - eu estava sentado na varanda e me levantei.  
– A realeza mandou avisar que devemos sair e ir pro sul - ela estava ofegante e assustada - o reino vizinho esta a poucos metros daqui, é a guerra!  
– Rapido! arrume as coisas - saí correndo pra arrumar as coisas e vi que minha pequena irmã tremia.  
Após arrumarmos as coisas puxei minha irmã pelo braço e saí correndo, assim que pisei fora da casa vi uma enorme nave passando por cima da cidade indo na direção das tropas inimigas e o muro explodiu, corri mais pro outro lado da cidade, vi soldados vindo na minha direção e um me parou.  
– Quantos anos tem garoto? - o Alfa parecia preocupado.  
– 14 Anos - eu estava ofegante  
– Tem pra onde ir?  
– Sim, meu pai é um alfa e partiu em uma missão no norte  
– Como se chama?  
– Erick Grund - percebi a cara de espanto do mesmo  
– Podem passar  
Não esperei nem ele se mover pra sair do meio e saí correndo, eu corri para um caminho sem rumo, vi uma enorme nave negra passando por cima de mim e a mesma atirou.  
– Merda! - olhei pra minha irmã e a empurrei pra trás.  
– ANIKI! [ANIKI: irmão mais novo] - ela gritou  
– Viva Nee-chan - sorri e os tiros acertaram enormes casas que estavam perto de mim e caíram em cima de mim, logo não lembro mais de nada, até hoje ouço os gritos desesperados da minha irmã.  
Ouvi barulhos e senti os destroços saindo de ima do meu corpo e abri os olhos.  
– Tem alguém vivo senhor! - ouvi a voz de um homem e a luz ofuscou meus olhos.  
– Tire-o daí já, precisamos cuidar de todos rápido - ouvi outra voz de outro homem e algo me puxou de dentro dos destroços.  
– Deixe que eu cuido dele capitão! - era uma mulher loira, com um vestido bem bonito e arrumado.  
– V-Vossa alteza - o homem se ajoelhou  
– Não se preocupe - a menina riu - só quero ajuda, Healing Wave! [onda de cura] - uma luz saiu de suas mãos e me curou, logo a menina foi embora.  
– Garoto, pode me ouvir? - era a voz de uma mulher mais madura.  
– Sim - me sentei e vi o simbolo dos prismas, um prisma na roupa dela - Knight of Prisma? Eeerr, quer dizer, sim posso lhe ouvir vossa alteza.  
– Não fale assim comigo - ela riu - como se chama?  
– Erick Grund  
– Grund? - ela se animou - o braço direito do alfa real é seu pai? Me chamo Alexia Smirti, Knight Of prisma 03.  
– é uma honra lhe conhecer, Vossa alteza  
– Não seja bobo! - ela riu - vamos, vou lhe ajudar a levantar - ela me ajudou e ao longe vinha um homem sangrando - ajudem no - gritou Alexia  
– É o Grund - um soldado gritou.  
– PAI?! - gritei ao vê-lo caindo no chão sangrando - Pai! - gritei e saí correndo.  
– Não corra - Alexia gritou - você ainda não está completamente curado - ela diminuiu a voz.  
– Filho - meu pai sangrava muito e coloquei sua cabeça nas minhas pernas - proteja sua irmã - gelei ao lembrar que havia a perdido - e proteja a filha do Imperador, vão .. - ele falou com muita dificuldade e logo morreu.  
– PAAAIIII! - gritei e Alexia me tirou de perto do mesmo - me solte, não quero perder mais nada, já perdi minha mãe, irmã e agora meu pai!  
– Se acalme Grund! - Alexia me jogou no chão - se acalme se não quizer que eu te mate!  
– Desculpe Vossa alteza - abaixei minha cabeça  
– Levem o corpo daqui, ele fica sob minha responsabilidade - ela me puxou e saiu andando.  
– Haai! [sim], vossa alteza - os Alfas se ajoelharam.  
– Devia ter lhe matado - Alexia parecia com raiva.


	2. Cap02: Uma escolha, uma decisão

Cap.02: **~ Uma escolha, uma decisão ~**

– Senta ai! - ela me jogou em uma cadeira, puxou outra e sentou na minha frente.  
– Que lugar é esse? - ela tirou a venda que estavam em meus olhos  
– O esquadrão dos Alfas, seu pai me pediu para lhe trazer até aqui se lago acontecesse, bom, e como você viu algo já ocorreu - ela fez uma cara de triste - ele pediu pra lhe treinar.  
– Pra que?  
– Pra você se tornar um alfa - ela sorriu - e agradeça por eu ter autoridade pra tornar você um Alfa, porque é bem complicado passar nos testes.  
– Eu sei  
– Seu pai já tinha me dito que você fez o teste mas não passou, mas agora você vai se tornar, porém ele pediu pra que se você recusasse não insistisse, o que me diz?  
– Claro que vou!  
– Ótimo - ela se levantou e me puxou - vamos escolher sua arma por enquanto, não pode me enfrentar de mãos vazias - ela colocou a venda em mim e começou a andar.  
– Pra que a venda?  
– Pra que não saiba onde fica meus aposentos.  
– Aquilo era seu quarto? - ri.  
– Não, era só o porão - ela fechou a cara e andou mais rápido - quem é sua irmã?  
– Ame Grund, você a conhece?  
– Não, você disse que a perdeu, ela morreu?  
– Não sei...  
– Bom,chegamos - ela puxou a venda nos meus olhos e eu estava dentro de uma enorme sala cheia de armas - escolha qualquer arma.  
– Certo  
– E seja rapido, temos que lhe treinar o mais rapido possível - ela se sentou no chão.  
– Calma - eu fui andando e olhando pras variadas arma dentro da sala, vendo as modificações de espadas e vi uma espada maior e a peguei - pronto  
– Tão rápido? - ela se levantou  
– Sim - fui pra perto da mesma e mostrei a espada.  
– É a primeira pessoa que escolhe uma espada de duas mãos aqui, por ela ser grande de mais, pesada, e para se usar magia é preciso muito poder, mas vamos - ela foi andando para fora da sala e logo eu a segui.  
– Por favor, se você encontrar minha irmã, me avise.  
– Grund, a cidade do norte, sul, oeste, foram destruídas, o leste não entra ninguém, por ser o portão da casa do imperador, por esses dez dias procuramos em todos os lugares uma pessoa viva, só achamos você e mais 26 pessoas, e nenhuma delas é criança.  
– Ela pode estar agora por algum lugar por ai - um homem apareceu, alto, alvo, cabelo azul, olhos verdes e vestia uma roupa com o simbolo dos Knight of Prisma, ele sorria - Nunca diga que ela morrer sem ter visto ela morta - ele veio na minha direção, sua voz trazia uma enorme segurança - não acha Ale-chan?  
– Acho sim David-kun - ela sorriu - deixe eu lhe apresentar ao David, esse é o Erick Grund.  
– Grund? Seu nome tem peso criança - ele sorriu - Sou David Rutheford, Knight Of Prisma 09  
– É um prazer lhe conhecer vossa alteza - sorri  
– Não precisa dessa formalidade toda - ele piscou - pra onde vocês estão indo?  
– Vou treinar ele na capsula 34, tenho uma missão a cumprir - Alexia pegou meu braço  
– Precisa de ajuda? - ofereceu David  
– Venha - Alexia começou a andar e fomos indo na direção de um elevador - ficou sabendo o motivo do Ataque Davi?  
– Não, eu estava fora em uma missão - David entrou no elevador e logo depois eu e Alexia entramos.  
– Estavam dizendo que o império quer o poder da 3ª Filha do Imperador, Evy, querem e disseram que vão mata-la se a pegarem - Ale apertou o botão 34.  
– Evy? - Eu olhei para Alexia - quem é ela?  
– É a menina que lhe curou de manhã - Alexia sorriu - Grund, você não sabe da lenda?  
– Lenda? que lenda? - pareci confuso  
– Sim - David me fitou, e a porta do elevador se abriu, fomos saindo, indo na direção de uma porta amarela.  
– A lenda diz que de 500 em 500 anos a filha mais nova do imperador se torna um anjo ao completar 14 anos, e o Knight of prisma 06 se tornará um demônio, a mais de 2600 anos não existe o 6º - Alexia abriu a porta e eu entrei.


	3. Cap03: Um dia após quatro anos

Cap.03: **~ Um dia após quatro anos ~**

Quatro anos se passaram e eu me tornei um Alfa após treinamentos intensivos, me mandaram para uma missão em reinos perto do meu reino Prisma, para coletar informação, após voltar me convocaram para ir visitar o Imperador e fui indo para o Imperador.  
– Vossa Alteza, o convocado Alfa Erick Grund Chegou - um dos soldados do rei abriu a enorme porta de ouro e eu entrei, logo me ajoelhei.  
– Ohayo [bom dia] Erick Grund - o Imperador estava em pé olhando para mim.  
– Ohayo [bom dia] Vossa Alteza - permaneci de cabeça baixa.  
– Eu decidi uma coisa, faz mais de 2600 anos que não existe o Knight Of Prisma 06, por causa de uma lenda inútil, eu não acredito na lenda, por isso, como o seu potencial é o melhor entre os Alfas e o mais inteligente, eu também que eu era muito amigo de seu pai, acredito que será bom se você fosse um Knight Of Prisma - o Imperador sorriu.  
– Imperador - era a voz de uma menina e ela correu, logo se ajoelhou, por alguns segundos reconheci a voz dela - desculpe por entrar assim Majestade, mas a princesa Evy foi sequestrada - levantei a cabeça e olhei para a menina.  
– Ame? - meu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos.  
– Me conhece? - ela ficou séria e olhou nos meus olhos - E-Eri..ck?  
– Sou eu sim! - sorri morto de feliz.  
– Vocês se conhecem? Ah é verdade, vocês tem o mesmo sobrenome - o imperador sorriu e me estendeu a mão - vá falar com sua irmã filho - segurei na mão dele de leve e me aproximei da Ame.  
– Ame-chan!? É você?! - sorri e coloquei minha mão no rosto da mesma - Pensei que tinha lhe pedido naquele dia.  
– Pensei que você tinha morrido com aqueles destroços em cima de você - ela me abraçou - Que bom que você está vivo - ela chorou.  
– Perdoem me intrometer, porém eu devo continuar a nomemação - o Imperador colocou a mão em meu ombro e sorriu graciosamente.  
– Sim, Vossa Majestade - eu soltei minha irmã e voltei para o canto de antes e me ajoelhei.  
– Que entrem os Knight Of Prisma - um soldado apareceu do lado do imparador e começou a falar - Knight Of Prisma 09: Leon Hale - um homem de cabelo verde entrou na sal - Knight Of Prisma 08: Pietro Monterei - outro homem entrou, tinha o cabelo rosa com uma flor negra na m]ao, ele usava batton, coisa escrota de estranha - Knight Of Prisma 07: Natasha Stief - uma mulher entrou de cabelo preto, ela era bem pequena - Knight Of Prisma 05: David Rutheford - o David entrou na sala sorrindo - Knight Of Prisma 04: Jimmy Hilfiger - um menino Loiro entrou na sala - Knight Of Prisma 03: Alexia Smirti - a Alexia entrou na séria e logo se alinhou na fila - Knight Of Prisma 02: Cornelia Aldoy - uma bela mulher entrou na sala e o vento bateu em seus longos cabelos roxos - Knight Of Prisma 01: Seth Royale - um homem ruivo entrou na sala, seus longos cabelos chamaram atenção.  
– Obrigada Walter - o Imperador sorriu - aqui os Senhores e Senhoras está o Knight Of Prisma 06 - todos se espantaram - você aceita Erick-kun?  
– Sim Vossa Majestade - permaneci de cabeça baixa e o imperador se aproximou de mim, estendeu a mão e me levantei.  
– Aqui está o seu símbolo Erick - ele me entregou e foi andando na direção de uma porta no fundo do salão - venha comigo Ame-chan  
– Sim, Senhor - ela sorriu pra mim e saiu andando o seguindo.  
– Parabéns Erick-kun! - Alexia me abraçou e colocou minha cara no meio dos seios da mesma.  
– NÃO ... CONSIGO ... RESPIRAR ... - ela tirou minha cara do meio dos seus seios e sorriu - Obrigado ...  
– É tão bom ver que lhe treinei e você está aqui conosco - ela sorriu e se apoiou no David.  
– Sim, é muito legal - David sorriu - mas o que me preocupa é o que Ame-chan falou, foi verdade?  
– Parece que sim - Ale pareceu triste - mas ela também é Grund né?! É a sua irmã! - ela me fitou bem feliz.  
– eu sei! - ri  
– Que ótimo pequeno - Alexia fitou o menino louro - deixe eu lhe apresentar um de meus amigos - o menino veio - esse é o Jimmy.  
– Oi - ele sorriu timidamente.  
– Oi, prazer em conhece-lo  
– Meus guerreiros - o Imperador apareceu novamente e todos os Knights Of Prisma se ajoelharam - minha filha foi raptada e o outro reino está vindo atacar a parte sul, quero que os Knights que vou citar compareçam para controlar a situação, os: 6,5,4,3, levem quantos soldados precisarem, mas por favor, protejam os civis!  
– YES, YOUR HAIGHNESS! [sim, sua majestade] - eu e os outros nos levantamos.  
– Erick! - o imperador me chamou e permaneci parado, logo que todos saíram ele sorriu - seu pai pediu pra que lhe desse isso, traga Walter!  
– Yes, Your Highness - o homem apareceu com algo enorme enrolado em um pano e deixou em cima de uma mesa - está aqui senhor.  
– Isso é uma relíquia que ele achou em uma caverna no sul do reino vizinho, tome muito cuidado com ela, se chama Valkyria, ela tem um poder incrível, tenho que confessar que eu sinto um pouco de inveja de você - o Imperador riu e tirou o pano negro de cima e a enorme espada negra cheia de rachadura vermelhas surgiram - é sua.  
– Obrigado Imperador - eu me aproximei da espada e a segurei - vou indo agora - sorri.  
– Proteja seu povo como se tudo fosse acabar hoje, proteja seu destino como se ele fosse ser esmagado, traga a paz, Knight Of Prisma 06 - ele colocou as mãos em meus ombros - proteja o nosso reino!  
– YES, YOUR HIGHNESS! - saí correndo segurando a espada nas costas, e indo para onde os outros Knights estavam.  
– Erick-sama [-sama: usado para pessoas importantes, como prova de respeito, pra alguém de nível superior ao seu, como um presidente, por exemplo] espere, seu uniforme! - ouvi a voz do Walter e voltei, depois de me vesti saí correndo e desci as escadas.  
– Erick! que custo eu hein - Alexia sentou na cadeira de uma nave enorme preta.  
– Olha ele todo vertido - Kimmy entrou em uma nave verde.  
– Sempre é bom ele ta vestido [¬¬"] - brincou David que abriu a porta da nave cinza - anda logo, tua conquer ta ai - David apontou.  
– Mas como eu controlo isso? - parei na frente da nave.  
– Já controlou um carro? - David foi subindo no Conquer.  
– Já - olhei pra enorme nave  
– É a mesma coisa, alias é até mais fácil por ter comando de voz, entre na cabine e ordene pra fazer o mesmo caminho da Conquer da Alexia, okey?! - David subiu na nave.  
– Certo - subi e me sentei na cadeira - siga a Conquer da Alexia - ordenei.  
– Yes, senhor - a voz da nave saiu alto e as naves dos outros três decolaram.  
Logo depois a minha decolou também, fomos indo na direção do sul da cidade e assim que chegamos mais perto vimos as gigantescas naves negras se aproximando e descendo para deixar os soldados em terra firme.  
– Jimmy vá com David para os portões, eu e Erick vamos ficar lá fora - Alexia acelerou e a minha conquer a seguiu.  
– Sim, senhora - Jimmy riu - literalmente senhora.  
– DEIXA EU SÓ ACABAR COM OS SOLDADOS QUE EU TE MATO JIMMY! - Alexia gritou e Jimmy riu mais - Erick se prepare, estamos indo pra guerra, não fique no meu caminho, se não leva também.  
– Senhora raivosa - Kimmy riu e David também.  
– CALA A BOCA! - Alexia gritou de novo, logo desligou o canal com o Jimmy.  
– Calma Ale-san - eu sorri  
– Tô CALMA! - ela gritou novamente [¬¬"]  
– Tudo bem - eu nem liguei mais para o que ela falava e tentei relaxar, pois a luta iria começar agora.  
Logo passando dos limites da cidade e paramos a nave na frente do portão da cidade, saímos das Conquers e ficamos parados.  
– O que é que eles querem? - fiquei atento.  
– As vezes são desavenças na politica, só isso, por isso que guerras acontecem Erick - Alexia deu um passo para frente esticou uma mão para cima - Mahou! Set Up! [magia! elevar!] - uma enorme luz negra saiu da mão dela e logo um símbolo surgiu em suas mãos - fique aí -ela pareceu séria - Dark Ball [bola negra] - os soldados começaram a correr na nossa direção, na mão da Alexia surgiu uma pequena bola preta.  
– Ela quer matar esse povo todo com essa bolinha?! ['-'] - sussurrei.  
Alexia esmagou a bola com as duas mãos e assim que elas as separou uma gigantesca bola surgiu do lado da mesma, ela sorriu e milhares dessas bolas surgiram, elas se lançaram com uma velocidade incrível.  
– Só mais um - ela fez um símbolo no ar e colocou a palma da mão no mesmo - HEAVEN OF THE HELL [céu do inferno] - uma gota negra caiu do símbolo e ao encostar no chão, o rachou até depois dos soldados - MORRAM! - das rachaduras saíram jatos de fogo negro que desintegrou quase todos os homens - Pronto, o resto é com você - ela se virou, sorriu e sentou no chão.  
– Incrível - eu não conseguia me mover - dos milhares homens que estavam aqui, se sobrou 200 foi muito.  
– Por isso que eu sempre sou encarregada do 1º ataque - ela riu - AGORA VÁ SE NÃO QUER MORRER! - ela estava furiosa.  
Porque sempre ela grita? ['-'], nem a respondi com medo de ouvir outro grito, e me movi, fechei os olhos.  
– Acha que fechar os olhos vai te salvar? - Alexia cruzou os braços.  
– Valkyria - coloquei uma mão em cima da outra e puxei a espada do nada - KamiKase [vento dos deuses].  
– Kami .. Kase? - Alexia pareceu assustada.  
Uma corrente se enrolou no meu braço e um enorme raio veio do céu até mim, logo comecei a correr para mais perto dos soldados.  
– Kage Thunder! [sombra trovão] - cravei a espada no chão e o mesmo começou a treme, logo raios enormes começaram a sair e destruir tudo, tirei a espada do chão e pequenos raios ficavam envolta da mesma.  
– Como ele usou esse poder sem ao menos ter usado a espada antes?! - Alexia se levantu e foi ate mim - ei Erick ... - ela chegou mais perto e eu me ajoelhei - o que houve? - ela correu pra me ajudar.  
– Como eu usei isso? - eu estava ofegante.  
– Oura se você não sabe, como eu vou sa.. - Alexia foi interrompida  
– Ora Ora quem está aqui - era a voz de uma menina - Alexia?!  
– Não pode ser .. - ela olhou para longe e viu uma menina de branco voando - Bridigt, a maga da luz?  
– Há quanto tempo, não? - ela sorriu.  
– Erick vá pro mais longe que puder, eu mato ela - Alexia se tremia.  
– Matar? - a menina fez uma cara de confusa - não foi o que você falou da ... - Alexia se moveu rapidamente e foi parar atrás da mesma.  
– Dark Ball - ela usou o poder nas costas da menina que foi de encontro com o chão - Não me subestime, só porque eu não posso encostar em você não diz nada!  
– Oh, aprendeu a ser mais rápida?! - a menina voou e sorriu, logo limpou o sangue que escorria de sua testa - vejo que está menos pior.  
– Sua... - Ale fez uma cara de raiva.  
– Só porque esta mais rápida - a menina se moveu muito mais rápido e ficou cara a cara com a Alexia, e encostou no náris no dela - isso não quer dizer que é mais forte do que eu.  
– Merda! - Ale tentou escapar se movendo rápido.  
– Light Ball! [bola de luz] - ela acertou com tudo no estômago da Ale, que saiu voando - coitada.  
– ALEXIA! - eu tentei me levantar e logo caí com tudo no chão.  
– Cale-se - Alexia se levantou e estalou os dedos, uma luz negra cobriu minha boca e não me deixava falar - eu to bem - Ale sangrava bastante - vou te engolir com a minha escuridão - Ale sorriu.  
– Engolir?! - Bridigt sorriu - já ouviu falar que sempre há uma luz no final do túnel?  
– Pra você não há! - uma aura negra saiu do corpo da Ale - Nightmare Flames [chamas do pesadelo] - os olhos da mesma brilharam vermelhamente.  
– Acha que esse poder vai me atingir? - Bridigt sorriu.  
Uma onda negra cobriu o corpo da mesma, porém ela permaneceu imóvel, Ale sorriu e fechou a mão de uma vez.  
Na imagem que Bridigt tinha na cabeça era ela correndo em um vale vermelha e um cachorro perto correndo atrás dela, ela corria desesperada para um lugar onde ele não podia a achar, porém ela caiu no chão, e o cachorro ficou cara a cara com ela e a escuridão cobriu o corpo da mesma e a ilusão acabou.  
– As Flames queimam seu coração e destroem seu cérebro - Alexia sorriu.  
– Quem disse .. - a voz vinha de dentro da capsula negra - que eu tenho coração? - a capsula se rachou e quebrou, a menina sangrava muito - burra.  
– Como ela pode...?! - Alexia estava espantada - seu monstro.  
– Eu? Monstro? Quem é um monstro é ele - ela apontou pra mim - se eu fosse você soltaria ele e pediria ajuda, não vai me matar.  
– CALE-SE! - Alexia entrou um fúria e saiu voando até ela em um velocidade muito alta.  
– BURRA - Bridigt estendeu a mão para usar o pode, porém Alexia chegou perto e deu um tapa na mão da mesma e ficou cara a cara com a mesma.  
– Não me subestime! Boring Dark! [buraco negro] - ela colocou a mão na cara da Bridigt e um buraco surgiu.  
– Merda! - Bridigt segurou no braço da Ale para não ser sugada.  
– Dark THUNDER! [trovão negro] - um raio saiu do braço da mesma e acertou diretamente a Bridigt que soltou o braço da Ale e foi sugada, após o fechou, a Ale estalou os dedos e a luz negra da minha boca sumiu.  
– Aleluia! - me levantei com muita dificuldade e vi a Ale caindo do ar e ia direto em uma pedra - ALE! - comecei a correr, mas vi que não ia dar tempo, logo fechei os olhos e não ouvi barulho algum - ahn?! - abri os olhos e vi o tempo parado - Como isso .. aconteceu? - não percebi mas meu olho tinha um prisma vermelho e desmaiei.


End file.
